


plus one

by owlsshadows



Series: faster than a snail | kenhina week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: “Another wedding without a ‘plus one’,” Shouyou muses on, pursuing his lips.“Does it bother you?” Kenma asks.“Not really,” Shouyou shakes his head honest. “But some days I wonder; what kind of face would everyone make if I appeared with someone?”In which Hinata thinks about getting a partner.Written for Kenhina Week 2019 Day 1 prompt: fake dating





	plus one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to do a string of drabbles for Kenhina Week, each portraying a different snapshot of their evolving relationship. They will be posted daily under the same series.
> 
> I hope you will like them!
> 
> 19 May  
> day 1 - fake dating

 

“Another wedding,” Shouyou says, glancing at Kenma. Amidst the crowd gathered for Fukunaga’s wedding, Kenma appears visibly uncomfortable. Shouyou could bet that he would much rather spend his precious day-off home, lying in bed and playing with one of his games. But he is here, sitting beside Shouyou, as he had been for Lev's wedding – which really was something else – and for Taketora’s before that, because though Kenma loves solitude he also treasures his friends dearly.

Shouyou squirms in his seat, eyes falling to his lap.

_ Just one more thing to love about Kenma. _

He is always willing to go the extra mile for his friends, no matter how far he has to walk out of his comfort zone for it.

He is always there, knowing that showing up counts and it makes his friends happy.

Shouyou peeks up at Kenma from the corner of his eyes. He can barely see his face, covered by all that thick, black hair he left undyed after graduation. Still, that sliver of his face that Shouyou can see looks pale if not pained.

Unconsciously, Shouyou squeezes his hands into fists.

“Hn,” Kenma hums.

“Another wedding without a ‘plus one’,” Shouyou muses on, pursuing his lips.

“Does it bother you?” Kenma asks as Fukunaga’s bride appears at the entrance and the church gets engulfed by ceremonial music. Everyone stands, and they watch as the bride walks down the aisle. For a moment, Shouyou is entirely focused on the woman, her long, white veil hiding her face from the guests; sitting down, however, his attention turns back to Kenma.

“Not really,” Shouyou shakes his head honest. “But some days I wonder; what kind of face would everyone make if I appeared with someone?”

“Curious?” Kenma lifts a brow.

“Hn,” Shouyou nods.

“Do you want to try?”

“What?”

“Say, if I were your ‘plus one’.” The offer slips off Kenma’s tongue without the slightest change to his facial expression.

“Do you want to try pretending to be dating?” Shouyou asks for clarification.

Kenma turns and faces him for the first time. His deep golden eyes, surrounded by his natural black hair, reflect the light painted by the colored glass of the church, making him look like some mysterious, ancient artifact.

Shouyou can’t read his face. “To see their reactions?” he presses on.

Kenma smiles. Shouyou finds it absolutely beautiful; something that should be illegal, really, because it does all kinds of weird stuff to his stomach. He gulps down hard, swallowing his feelings.

“Either that,” Kenma tilts his head to the side. “Or we just date for real.”

“For real?” Shouyou asks, voice raising an octave.

“Do you want to try?” Kenma repeats raising a brow, and he extends a hand out for Shouyou to take.

Shouyou takes a sharp inhale, shivering as he exhales. “Gladly!” he smacks his hand in Kenma’s. His response might be a little loud for someone in the middle of a wedding. But the priest’s glare is way too weak to erase the smile from his face.


End file.
